Computer software and systems for creating user interface prototypes are currently in existence. The existing software allows the user to create new user interfaces, limited only by the user's imagination and the software's graphical limitations. The prototype interfaces created with this software save time and money by allowing the creation of control panels for hardware and software with a computer, instead of requiring the user to manufacture time and labor intensive prototype hardware. The software programs allow designers to create user interfaces without knowledge of complicated programming languages. Once the interface is created, the computer code necessary to drive the actual interface needs to be tailored to the operating parameters of the actual device. However, the computer code that would drive these user interfaces has to be created separately, effectively reinventing the user interface already created with the software. This duplicates effort and wastes resources. One solution has been to create graphical code templates, written in a high-level computer language, that are copied into an overall graphics program. Unfortunately, there are a limited number of templates and the ability to tailor the templates is extremely limited.
Thus there is a need for a system that allows not only the creation of new user interfaces that meet the requirements of new products, but also automatically creates the computer code to drive the user interface in the new product.